


beauty from pain | R.H

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Angst, Carlisle is an awesome dad, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mates, OC just needs a hug, Rosalie finds her mate, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: in which Rosalie finds her troubled mate in a red eyed French vampire called Geneviève.•" i'm sorry that i'm your soulmate  "" i'm not. "•[ BEFORE 'TWILIGHT' ][ ROSALIE HALE ][ SOULMATE AU ]
Relationships: Rosalie Hale & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 47





	1. | chapter one |

**Paris, France.**

**mardi douze  
Juillet  
dix-neuf trente deux  
**

****

**" Bonjour Geneviève,"** Madame Pilkins called out to me as I walked over to her market stall with my catch of the day; ever since my father got sick, I had been out catching whatever I could to feed my family.

 **" Bonne journée Madame Pilkins,"** I greeted back with a short, polite curtsy, it wasn't necessary, but I was always taught to be polite no matter how formal or informal you are with the person.

 **" Bon Anniversaire,"** she said with a happy grin as I felt my cheeks flush, it was my birthday today, and I had already been up a fair few hours before the sun even rose in the sky.

My father had become too sick to work, leaving my mother scrambling for work, which was hard enough in our current world, nowhere was giving out any work, nor were they paying well for the jobs she was doing.

"You remember," I answered in broken English, only knowing a few phrases, Madame Pilkins had come from London, England, or so she told me. She said she hopped on a boat and came to France for a new start, now she owns a fruit stall.

"Of course," she replied, putting a few apples in a paper bag and handing it to me with a wink " **18\. Un si doux âge** " I giggled at her dramatic sigh before taking the bag from her; she has always been pleasant to my family.

 **"Merci madame, Au revoir!"** I said with a small wave before making my leave. I needed to return home; my family was probably waiting for me to make my birthday breakfast.

Not that it would be anything extraordinary, but it was the love my family put into making it that made it special, and now with the apples, it would be even better.

Walking down the cobbled streets, I smiled, seeing the orchard that was directly behind our small rickety house; we weren't rich by any means; in fact, we were pretty poor at this point.

But having the sweet-smelling Jasmine flowers fill my home whenever we opened a window made me feel rich.

Gently breaking off one of the flowers, I held it up to my nose and gave a delicate sniff. Somehow this small white flower had a power over me; it calmed me down within an instant.

Placing the flower in my hair, I skipped to my front door and pushed it open eagerly to see my family waiting for me.

**Quebec, Canada,**

**Present Day (** **2006)**

Dropping my meal to the ground, I wiped the blood from my mouth. "I _wish_ you would treat them more like human beings," my coven mate, Eva, complained.

I glanced at her with a scoff. "If you cared about them so much, why are _you_ still drinking their blood?" I shot back, nudging the body with my boot insensitively.

Eva gazed down at the still body cradled in her arms "because, like me, you like the taste, _right?"_ I sauntering closer to her as she looked at me, worried about what I might do to her.

"You're a _bloodsucker_ cupcake; _get used to it_ ," I hissed into her ear before turning and throwing the body of the man I had just killed over my shoulder.

"I'm older than you!" Eva screeched from behind me as I walked away; we were like water and oil; we just didn't mix well. Eva had been envious of me ever since I joined their Coven and never stopped.

"Then _act_ like it" I clapped back, ready to dispose of my meal as I trudged through the snow, leaving a trail of red behind, not that anyone would care seeing it.

We lived in the middle of nowhere; even if someone did see it, they would instantly put it down to an animal attack.

"You really shouldn't fight with your sister," A familiar voice drawled as I turned to see my _'father figure'_ leaning against a tree, his red eyes glancing between me and his other _'daughter'_ as she stormed off.

Henry Von Carmichael was my father; for all intents and purposes, I had been with him for 74 years now. He was the one who found me all those painful years ago.

At first, I thought he had changed me, but I was wrong. I spent my first few years trying to find my creator but to no luck, so instead, I went to Henry, and he brought me back to his Coven, and that is where I stayed.

After all, I was alone now; my real family was gone, so what was the point of fighting someone who wanted to provide you with a home and an unlimited amount of food.

Henry's ruby eyes that mirrored my own followed my movements as I threw the body to the ground once again. "She is _not_ my sister," I grumbled, wiping my hands on my jeans messily.

"It's been 74 years, _Mon chèrie_. I think she has earned the right of that title. They all have earned the title of being your family," The older man argued as I put my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" he questioned as shaking his head at my attitude.

I looked at him confused as my eyebrow knitted together; I wasn't expecting that question, _"Pardon?"._

"I took you into our coven to be part of the family, but after 70 years, you're still acting like an outsider, a nomad," Henry explained as I looked back towards the house I was supposed to be calling home "you have not settled yet, mon petite fille."

Raising an eyebrow at his french words, I tried to keep my eyes from rolling again. Henry was the only one in my Coven I could stand, other than his mate Juliette.

I was the youngest vampire and the youngest in human years, too, so I was often treated like a teenager still, and it didn't help that Henry liked to keep me home safe with them.

 _Especially_ when the Volturi have been collecting more gifted vampires by the day.

Other than Henry, I was the only gifted one in my Coven, something my _'sister'_ Eva was thoroughly jealous of. "So what did you want to talk to me about" I questioned, deflecting his investigation into my vampire life.

We weren't a very big coven; we had Henry and his mate Juliette who both were frozen at mid '30s, Eva and her mate Thomas, forever 26, then Kameron and his mate Lee, also both mid 20's.

Lee and Kameron were often talked about, some of the other covens and nomads didn't understand the same-sex relationship they were in, but that was back in the day of men needed to be like cavemen and have women nipping at their ankles.

I thought the fact that they found each other and stuck together through everything was admirable; it was something I respected. You can't choose your mate or la tua cantante. Destiny does that for you; if not, you're forced to roam this earth alone for however long you may live.

Even worse, you could find your soulmate and then have them ripped from you. I've yet to physically see someone like that; Henry says one of the Volturi leaders, Marcus, unfortunately, had his mate taken from him, and it left him in a state of eternal sadness.

Henry just eyed me closely, a smile tugging at his lips. I knew I was his favorite child, "how do you know I wanted to talk to you?" I just smirk and raised my eyebrow, knowing better, he was approaching me slowly like you would a doe.

"Out with it," I sighed, my french accent ringing out thickly. After all these years, it hadn't lessened at all, another thing Eva was jealous of. My French accent could charm anyone, but for me, I hated the attention it brought from humans; they loved someone 'exotic.'

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to visit an old friend," Henry questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, and I sucked on my cheek.

"Vampire or human," I quipped as he sighed, knowing my repulsion of the human race, as shown by the state my victims were often left in.

" _Vampire_ ," I perked up a little but didn't let it show as I shot of some more inquiries.

"coven or nomad," he smiled at my quick questions, knowing I'd probably go anyway just to get away from here for a little while.

"coven," I grimaced a little, both Covens and nomad could be difficult, but Coven's always seemed to be more trouble than they're worth; however, I continued on.

"just us or _them_ " my question was quiet by the motion of my head was enough for my 'father' to figure out what I was trying to ask him without upsetting him.

Henry gave me a soft look as he walked closer and smoothed my hair back, kissing the top of my head gently " _just us._ Father and Daughter expedition".

I smiled and curled myself into his arms for a second before letting go, "Where are we going?" I questioned the older man as we made the trek up the snowy mountains to our home.

"Well, ma petite fille, we are headed to _Forks, Washington."_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

From this chapter on the french words will be written in English and bold.

 **Bonjour Geneviève -** Hello Geneviève **.**

 **Bonne journée Madame Pilkins -** Good day Mrs. Pilkins.

 **Bon Anniversaire** \- Happpy Birthday.

 **18\. Un si doux âge -** 18\. Such a sweet age.

 **Merci madame, Au revoir! -** Thank you ma'am, Goodbye!

 **ma petite fille -** My little girl

 **Mon chèrie** \- My dear


	2. | chapter two |

**France.**

**mecredi deux  
** **Novembre  
** **dix-neuf trente deux**

_ _

_ warnings: depictions of death, violence, theft, blood.  
_

I stepped out of the house into the cold air that was thick with precipitation. I'm the one in my family to go out with the money and get what we need. For some reason, I was _always_ warm even in the coldest winter months; my brothers and sister love cuddling against me for warmth.

Today was the end of the month, and all the money we had made was put together so I could go out and gather the goods my family need to survive the harsh coming wintertime.

I was always treated like the family furnace by my siblings when it was extra cold, and sharing a bed with them always left me sweating, but at least they were warm. My mother liked to call me her little firecracker.

At times I had the temper to go with it too.

Moving about the market, I couldn't help but notice there were more people out begging than usual. The depression had hit poor people the hardest, but I couldn't worry about that; I had a family of my own to take care of.

Buying a few of the items I needed, I quickly made my way around different stalls with a polite Bonjour and Au Revoir after buying my things, the lingering stares of the drifters watching me as I rush about.

Walking down an alley to get back home, I scream when I'm grabbed, the group of beggars from before scratch as they try to get the leftover money from my purse. _**"Non!**_ " I shout, pushing them away.

Suddenly I get pushed to the ground as the group of people all stomp and hit as they pillage through the possessions I had purchased and the through the belongings on my body.

Shaking, I was left in the snow, bleeding and clinging to any hope that I would be found, but as time went on, the anger I felt at how someone could do this to another person rose in me.

Choking on my own blood, I tried to turn myself as I could finally feel the cold seeping into my body, my skin was still at its warm temperature, but I could almost feel my heart freezing.

_I was dying._

Closing my eyes for a second, I blinked, seeing a shadow coming closer to me before a sharp scratch pinched the skin on my forearm. I let out a small whine before I let the darkness consume me.

**Forks, Washington  
** **2006**

Running through the multiple trees that Washington seemed to have, I smiled, feeling freer than I had for a while, it hadn't taken us that long to get from Canada, but with the way I was feeling, I wouldn't have cared if it took forever.

My feet were soon stopped when I was grabbed; I looked over my shoulder to see Henry holding me close as he pointed through the trees where I noticed a small gathering of wolves.

Changing our course a little, I was stopped again by the smell of humans; venom started pooling into my mouth at the thought of biting into the neck of a person right now.

Letting out a small growl, I was soon pulled away as Henry gave me a look of disapproval to which I just rolled my eyes; why did my 'family' drink human blood but act all mighty than thou?

"He's close by," Henry said as we sped towards a gorgeous modern home tucked away in the midst of lush trees. While I hated the thought of coven's, I couldn't help but applaud their style for homes.

Suddenly another vampire appears from the door; he stood at 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes, and white-blond hair. This must be Carlisle. Henry had told me all about the other vampire he had practically grown up with.

 _"Carlisle!"_ Henry's voice boomed as the other man's face brightened considerably; the two laughed as they hugged and made pleasantries before Henry held his arm out and motioned towards me, "This is my newest daughter, Geneviève."

I walked forward slightly and bowed my head with a _**"Bonjour"**_ as I stared into the man's peculiar golden eyes. Henry said they were on a vegetarian diet, which means they feed off animals instead of humans.

" _Oh!_ French" Carlisle laughed politely as he repeated my greeting; my eyes gazed around the outside of their home before noticing other vampires watching us through the window. That must be his coven.

The two old friends caught up as they entered the home, leaving me to walk behind them, not that I minded. It gave me more time to scope around and make sure we weren't being deceived or watched.

"Henry, Geneviève, I'd like you to meet my wife Emse," Carlisle proudly states as a beautiful brunette walks towards us. She had a motherly vibe, although looking young like Carlisle.

Once again, we exchange pleasantries as she commented on me being French once again, but this time actually spoke a little French as I politely applauded her on her basic knowledge of my mother tongue.

After that, we were introduced to Edward, who had kindly informed us of his gift, and for a moment, I thought about the annoyance of him reading my mind all the time but then again, I had nothing to hide.

Edward smiled at that.

Jasper and Alice, the former of which stared at my red eyes for a while before awkwardly greeting us, and Alice told us of Jasper's struggle to acclimatize to animal blood.

Then came Emmett and his mate Amber; she has perfect bronzed chocolate skin that seemed to shimmer in the light. Her amber eyes glowed against the hue of her skin. The two looked very happy and playful together.

Disgusting.

Then my world began to spin as I smelled the jasmine flowers from outside my home 74 years ago, except it wasn't those flowers; it was a blonde vampire who Carlisle introduced as _Rosalie_.

She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long, wavy blond hair t that perfectly suits the golden eyes that she shares with the rest of her coven.

Everything goes hazy as it feels like the room gets frozen in time as my red eyes lay on her gorgeous gold, everyone and everything else suddenly become subsidiary. My only need now is to do anything to please and protect _her_.

" _Geneviève?_ Mon Petite," Henry calls out as I realize what's just happened. Blinking rapidly, I can't look at her for long before my own fear starts to win over my rationale. So, _instead_ , I screw my eyes shut and take off out of the door, leaving _her_ behind.


	3. | chapter three |

**Forks, Washington.**

warnings: depictions of death, violence, blood.

The Cullen's watch as Rosalie and the French vampire, Genevieve stare at each other as if they were trapped in their own little bubble; they all knew what this was – _Soulmates bonding._

Rosalie had finally found her soulmate after looking for so long; she was made for Edward, but that didn't work out, and neither did her changing Emmett. Now here was someone they had never met, but Rose was gazing at her as if she was the rarest of diamonds.

"Genevieve? _Mon ange?"_ The dark hair vampire comes back to the room before closing her eyes tightly and sped away, leaving them all behind. Each of them watches in shock as the door slams open and stays open as the brunette runs out of it.

Rosalie's face crumbles as she watches her world turning her back on her; she too runs but not after her mate. The Coven wince as they hear the blonde choking on her own sobs from her room.

"Carlisle, I am _so_ sorry, my friend," Henry apologizes as the blond doctor shakes his head, having no idea what to say, this wasn't what any of them expected when they realized what was happening between the two girls.

"My Genevieve is a _very_ troubled youngling. She holds _alot_ of resent and anger inside of her" the dark-haired male frowned, thinking about his child, who by now was probably halfway back to Quebec.

"Why is she so angry?" Edward's voice rang out as he frowned, reading the older vampire's mind seeing all the instances of Genevieve's resentment and how she was with her' meals.'

Henry's ruby red eyes dulled for a moment as he stared at the younger man who would be forever frozen at 17. "It's a long story, my boy."

**Unknown Building, France.**

**samedi cinq  
Novembre  
dix-neuf trente deux**

The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer, and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I imagined it, but it wasn't uncomfortable.It felt like the heat I was used to on my skin, _but_ now it lay in my chest.

The familiarity of the burn kept me sane.

It was the pain that was the hardest thing to make it through; it was almost indescribable. It only stopped hurting when I manage to keep my body from writhing. A man's voice kept me company the first day but was gone by day 3.

I lay still while I listened to a reoccurring bump noise until it slowly faded away as I finally opened my eyes, seeing through the darkness of the room I was currently alone in.

Sitting up, I realized I was in an unfamiliar place. Gasping, I fumbled across my body and frowned when my hands came across no blood or cuts. Not even a sore bruise.

Had I fallen and bumped my head? _Was I dreaming?_

My eyes widened when I remembered about getting our food, but after looking around, I couldn't see any items nor my purse, my parents were going to kill me.

_My parents!_

They must be worried about where I was; it must be so late by now.

Getting to my feet felt much easier than before; the sleep must have done me some good, although lying in a haystack wasn't very pleasant, I can imagine. Pulling myself together, I began to run home and frowned when everything blurred around me.

Holding a hand to my head, my eyebrows knitted in confusion when I saw I was already home and breathed in to smell the flowers before another scent hit me. It wasn't overpowering like the jasmine scent, but it was enough to catch my attention.

Pushing open the door to the small cottage, I wasn't fully myself when I felt something pool into my mouth, and I certainly wasn't myself when I jumped on my poor Father's prone body listening as he screamed out when I tore into his neck.

That's when the frenzy began, and not long after, I sat in the middle of my quiet cottage sobbing a liquid as the bodies of my family lay around me, their body now empty of any blood and eyes empty of life.

"What have _I_ done?" I sobbed, cradling my little sister in my arms as the red haze slowly receded from my eyes. Gazing around the room, I noticed everything was bloodied and a mess.

The candles on the walls cast shadows all around me as my anger began to flourish; someone had done this; they had turned me into a monster. Dropping my sister to the ground, I began to seethe.

Suddenly I remembered what happened at the market with the beggar people who were probably eating my family's food now and spending our money. Red descended over my eyes again as my anger reached a boiling point.

The flame from the candle swirled into my hand in the shape of a ball; throwing it at the wall, I let out an almighty shriek as more fire grew, the angrier I became, and nothing was stopping it.

The cottage was beginning to burn down as I stood in the middle of it, glancing into the small round mirror my mother has hung from the wall. I blinked, seeing my once sea-blue eyes were now a bright ruby red to match the blood dripping from my mouth.

**_I was a monster._ **


	4. | chapter four |

Running back through the snow, I was soon stopped by a familiar blonde-haired and red-eyed female. She rolled her eyes when she saw me and soon followed me into the house when I didn't stop to torment her.

Pacing in the lounge, I could feel my hands getting warmer as I muttered to myself so quickly that even the 5 vampires who sat watching me couldn't understand what I was saying; I felt a hand on mine until it promptly left my skin.

I turned to see my 'mother' holding her now red hand, which soon healed again. " _I'm sorry_ I didn't mean to-," I stuttered as the other began to glance at each other worriedly; they knew I was never like this.

"What's going on, little one" Juliette questioned, placing her hands on my shoulders now that I had cooled down.

I rapidly began telling them of the trip to forks, not realizing that Henry had entered the room and was also listening to my words.

"and then I... I" biting my lip, I couldn't even say the words to tell them about the beautiful woman who smelled just like the flowers outside my little cottage.

_"She bonded."_

The five of them gasped as Eva suddenly sped off with her room door slamming shut behind her; although she was Thomas's mate, they weren't soulmates like the rest of the coven were with their mates.

Also, the fact that Thomas had met so many of his blood singers in the past made her extremely jealous despicably when she found out he had drunk from them.

"She _also_ rejected her."

 _"Her?"_ Kameron asked; he was obviously happy to know his little sister would find love but knowing that she'll have the same troubles about her same-sex bond made him feel a bit sad.

"Carlisle Cullen's eldest girl, _Rosalie_ " I growled a little when Henry said her name before remembering what he had said to Juliette before.

"I _didn't_ reject her!".

" _Mon Ange_ , you ran away after hearing you were soulmates. That looks a lot like rejection" I opened and closed my mouth a few times before leaving for my room, where I found Eva sitting on my bed.

"Of course, you would get a soulbond when you don't even want one," She scoffed, playing with an old teddy of mine that Juliette had been patching up for over 70 years, it was probably more new than old now, but I loved it all the same.

My fist tightened at her words, she hadn't said anything about her yet, so I couldn't get angry.

"If I had a soulmate like Rosalie Hale, I'd be settling down with her before another vampire snatches her up. Or worse, _a human_ ," she hissed into my ear as I turned to glare at her as the room heated up.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I warned as my _'older sister'_ began to circle me as taunting words left her mouth.

" _Why not?_ It's not like you want her anyway. I heard you rejected her," Eva taunted, and this time I didn't feel fire nor anger; I felt sad thinking about the beautiful blonde crying to herself after thinking her soulmate didn't want her.

"It's not like that," I whined as Eva stood still behind me after the sad tone left my mouth. " _I just- I'm just-_ " Turning around, I faced the older blonde girl. "I'm not good enough for her Eva, what do I do?.

For once, my sister's eyes lowered in sadness as venom pooled into the corners of my eyes. I hadn't cried in over 50 years, and yet here I was crying because of Rosalie Hale.

Eva grabbed my hand and sat me on the bed with a small smile. "Have you ever been courted?" I shook my head; I was in no place to be courted back in the 1930's I had a family to take care of; I couldn't be going around with some boy.

"Do you even know how courting goes?" I shake my head again. All I knew was one person courted another until an offer of marriage was made by the male's father.

_Or something like that._

Eva lets out an un-needed sigh, a human habit that she could never grow out of. She acted the most human out of all of my siblings, and in some cases, I guess it helped. "This might take a while."

My eyes morphed into puppy dog sad eyes as I glanced at the blonde, who frankly had never been this accommodating to me before. "Will you help me, Ev?".

She sighed, trying not to smile but in the end, gave me a small flicker at the corners of her mouth. "Well, I _guess_ I can help you get your girl."


	5. | chapter five |

The next few days of my immortal life were filled with all things love related. Everyone had pitched in to teach me about courting and gifts. That's how I found myself back in Forks, Washington. Hands shaking with a bouquet of flowers in them.

 **Step one:** Realize I was in 'like' with Rosalie Hale – Done

 **Step Two:** Learn about courting – Done

 **Step Three:** Court Rosalie – _In progress._

Ringing the doorbell, I got jittery and fled at the last minute but not before carefully placing the flowers on the ground with the card that I had picked out and wrote on attached to them.

I watched as movement happened in the house before the buff vampire picked up the flowers from the porch before looking around, freezing on my spot high up in the trees. I made myself unknown to the bigger vampire, who shrugged and walked away.

Mission complete - _kind of._

* * *

Emmett carried the bouquet into the house as Alice claps her hands, having already seen what would happen. "She'll love them!" She squealed as her mate watched her with a happy smile. Seeing her happy was one of his favorite things.

"Was she hiding in the trees?" Edwards asked with a laugh when Emmett nodded, explaining that he pretended not to see her there, saying how she had melted the snow on the trees, and that's how he noticed her in the first place.

" _I'll_ take them to her," Amber says as she carefully takes the precious flowers from her mates hands, knowing he wasn't very gentle at the best of times.

Gliding upstairs, she gave a few tentative knocks to her sister's door knowing the blonde had been distraught every day since meeting Genevieve.

"Rose, _sweetie_ , can I come in?" the small yes gave Amber all the permission she needed to walk into the beautifully decorated room. Rose had a great eye for decor, and Amber loved coming in here anytime she could.

The blonde lay on her bed as the bronzed vampire sat on the edge of the bed, handing her the bouquet of Roses as her older sister sat up with a frown on her face before taking the small card that had been lovingly placed in between the red flowers.

_'Red roses stand for passion, true love, romance, and desire. A deep red rose can mean that you are ready for commitment and have a deep passion for that person. I'm sorry that I ran' ~ **Genevieve.**_

Rosalie let out a happy laugh as she read the card over and over before the venom that had been running from her eyes for the last few days dried up as she thought about her soulmate wanting her as much as she wanted Genevieve.

"is she here?" The blonde asked, quickly running her fingers through her hair as if trying to gussy herself up for her soulmate.

Amber let out a small bell-like giggle as she remembered what Edward had told them all "Edward said she was so worried to see you again that she hid in a tree, but he also said that her mind was full of warmth when she thought of you."

Rosalie's smile was blinding as she thought of the french girl, she never in all her years thought her soulmate would be another woman, but she wasn't complaining. To spend one's life feeling nothing but love from a special person seemed like heaven.

When she saved Emmett, she thought of him being her mate, he was her ideal type after all, but after getting to know him, her feelings came to nothing except sibling love. Now when she closed her eyes, her perfect type had the body of a slim brunette with a beautiful french lilt.

The blonde quickly moved to the front door, opening it and carefully glancing around, hoping to see even a slither of the person she was looking for. "Thank you for my roses, they were beautiful, and your note means everything to me. I'm ready if you are".

Hearing the faintest _"I'm ready,"_ the blonde smiled to herself as she wrapped her cardigan around her tightly, moving back into the house, knowing if she were human, she would be blushing right now.

* * *

I watched from behind a tree as my soulmate smiled softly before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Crouching, I stealthily followed her from outside, only feeling a little like a creep as I watched the blonde's face light up as she preens the bouquet of roses.

 _'Tell her I'll be back soon,'_ I thought to Edward, not knowing if he could hear me, but I had a feeling he could when Rosalie's smile only got wider.

The warmth that usually surrounded me now resided in my stomach as I wanted to jump around and cheer, the butterflies that currently lived in my gut, however, were unwelcome. I was only a few miles away from my soulmate, and I wanted to go back to her already.

**_I guess this was love._ **


	6. | chapter six |

****

**November -** ****

Back at the beautifully designed home again, this time, I had a small box in my hand that contained a bracelet that Eva had taken me shopping to get. Juliette said that Rosalie would think it was exquisite, but I couldn't help but think it dulled next to the blonde's beauty.

Knocking on the door, I sighed, readying myself until the butterflies had me running again, jumping up into the tree and smiling. Edward answered the door with a small wave as he took the box back into the home.

_'Tell her I said, I hope she likes it.'_

__

**December -** ****

_Christmas_ , a tradition that my family was big on, but I never really took much care of before, until now. I carried a box with a lovely fur coat that Kameron had found, and Lee had helped me with it as they both commented on how awful I was at gift-giving.

Thomas taught me how to make bows so I could give the box a pretty finishing touch, but I would like to think it was the romantic in me that put it on there more than the part of me that was desperate to impress my mate.

When I stood in front of the door, I noticed a small package on the doorstep with my name written on it. Switching the two boxes, I jumped into the trees before seeing a familiar blonde stepping out. "Merry Christmas, my shy love."

Smiling to myself, I watched her go back inside the home before opening the box and see a gorgeous necklace inside with a note attached 'You're the key to my heart' I picked up the key necklace and saw a photograph of Rosalie with a heart necklace with a keyhole in it.

**January -** ****

I still wasn't ready, not even having almost been caught by them at New Years' dropping off a small gift for Rosalie. Along with my phone number, address, and a letter explaining a bit about myself and how sorry I was for not meeting her face to face properly.

I was carrying a lilac box that contained something I had been looking around for since I had started leaving Rosalie gifts. It was an old trinket box that was popular around the Rosalie lived in New York. She wrote to me about it in one of her letters, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Leaving it on the doorstep, I stepped back before once again hiding in the foliage as Amber answered the door with Edward trailing behind her waving at me in the bushes "anything you want us to tell her?" Amber called out as I smiled. They knew me too well now.

_'Tell her it's fragile and that she deserves it.'_

Edward's smile broke out as he realized what was it the box he carried through the house to my love, as she opened the gift carefully before bursting out into venom-filled tears. She immediately began showing everyone her trinket box and telling them the story of it.

****

**February -** **Valentine's day.**

A day that wasn't even on my radar but now a simple day had sent me spiraling.

I wondered if Rosalie was expecting something amazing because of the day it was until Henry reminded me that Rosalie never expected anything from me except my love.

That didn't stop me from running around in a frenzy to find her something meaningful to both her and me. She had already done the 'matching couple' thing with the necklaces, which hadn't left my neck since she'd given it to me.

But now, as I carried the overly pink box containing the perfume that I had bought and the letter explaining to her about the small cottage I lived in and the jasmine flowers that smelled exactly like both her and this perfume.

Now she could see for herself how she smelled to me and how I fell more in love with her every time I smelled her scent.

The snow crunched under my boots as I made my way up to the porch thinking to myself if this was the day that I would be ready to not run this time, but as soon as I leaned down to place the gift on the doorstep, the door swung open.

My eyes widened when a familiar beautiful blonde stood in the doorway, smiling softly at me. "Uh- Valentine's day... _happy day_ \- _h_ -happy Valentine's day," I stuttered, not expecting her to be there at the door like she was.

I would have flushed if I could when she started to giggle at my stumbling words.

"Happy valentine's day," she replied with a grin. "You know you don't have to keep giving me all these gifts."

I frowned at her words, "but then how would you know that I liked you if I didn't court you?" Rosalie lets out such a beautiful laugh that my cold dead heart felt like it skipped a beat, which obviously wasn't possible.

"In this day and age, most people go out on something called a date," The blonde explains to me as I begin to shift from foot to foot as the urge to run grows inside of me.

_A date?_

"Okay then, Rosalie, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked as her smile grows wider, and her golden eyes seemed to spark with excitement.

_"I'd love to."_


End file.
